


Ai

by MzHxde



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: A long time ago in a kingdom far away, two people met and fell in love.





	

A long time ago, in a kingdom far away, two people met each other's gaze across a crowded room and fell in love.

  
Of course they didn't fall in love right away; there were several admittedly woeful attempts at wooing from both parties involved. The young man found his uniquely Asian sensibilities clashed with his potential partners rather sensible English mannerisms when it came to wooing and vice versa.  
Eventually the pair would complete their schooling and when faced with never seeing the love of her life again the young woman agreed to leave her home and everything she knew to move to Japan. The pair were married shortly after their return to the island and though neither would admit it a rather large part of their decision was made from the new life growing in the young woman's belly.

  
The child was born mere months after the wedding and the young couple decided to name their new daughter after the reason for her birth. They named her Ai, they named her love. The girl and her parents lived in a sort of tranquillity that can only be seen on television and in movies; it was an idyllic life really.

  
Ai wanted for nothing and if she did she was immediately given whatever it was that she had asked for, she never asked what her parents did for a living until she was ten years old and her father took her to the small attic room of the rustic little house they shared and began to teach his daughter all about mage craft and the magic arts. Ai was a quick study and she delighted in making her father proud of her and her mother too whenever the woman would join in on lessons being a mage herself.  
Little Ai loved coming home from school to learn things from her father about gems and magic spells, he made learning fun and the proud look on his face when his daughter picked up on a new spell or article of magic came only second to the presents Ai would receive for showcasing something she had been taught and doing whatever it was perfectly or as perfectly as a ten year old with limited mana control was able.

  
Sadly this idyllic life was not to last, Ai was shocked when she was pulled from her classes to be told that her parents had been in a terrible accident and had died. At first she didn't want to believe it, she screamed that it wasn't true, she cried, she wailed and finally she was silent. A deathly quiet passed over the young girl who really at thirteen should have been coming out of her shell not retreating into it.

  
None of her teachers knew what to do, her father didn't have any family in the area and her mother's family were all still in England and as such she was remanded into the care of an elderly neighbour until such times as a suitable guardian could be contacted. Finally at the funeral of her parents Ai met her new guardian, an aunt who wasn't exactly related by blood to her mother but was in the will named Ai's guardian should anything befall her parents. After the funeral was over and her parents had been committed to the earth Ai and her new guardian returned to her home where the girl was instructed to pack her things and get ready to leave for England.

  
Ai had never been to England, her mother had promised to take her for her sixteenth birthday but that promise could no longer be kept. At least with this aunt Ai would be able to continue her magic studies the girl thought, but when the woman asked Ai about her father's 'strange books' Ai's heart sunk in her chest even further if such a thing was possible. This woman was no mage which meant that the young Ai would have to further her studies alone.

* * *

  
When Ai arrived in England and to her aunt's home she was informed that a place had been prepared for her in an all girl's boarding school, the same one her mother went to and that term would be commencing in three days. A uniform was produced, a navy blazer, a blouse and blue ribbon tie and a knee length navy skirt along with navy tights and black patent shoes. Ai was informed that should the tights prove too warm then navy knee high socks could be worn and with that was unceremoniously shipped off to St Trinian's School for Girls.

  
Ai's mixed heritage was a novelty at first; none of the other girls had ever met someone with two Asian parents never mind one. The fact that her mother and guardian were alumni of the school was an intriguing subject as well, Ai was besieged with questions about Japan and her parents for weeks until the novelty faded and she wasn't interesting anymore.

  
Coming into a school a year late meant that Ai was viewed as an outsider from the very beginning, the girls had all formed friendships, had been with each other for a year already or in the case of some had been through a previous seven years of schooling with each other already and Ai's presence threw off the balance that had been so carefully created and as such led to the Eurasian girl being mostly ignored or, where the girls proved to be more vicious, harassed and bullied.

  
When she finally did reach sixteen Ai found herself accepting a business card from a man who claimed to be a modelling agent during a Saturday trip to London from school, she was finishing her GCSEs and beginning to look at taking the next step in life. Her Aunt and Guardian was insistent on Ai remaining at school for an additional two years and then going to university like the rest of her classmates but Ai now in possession of her first mobile phone called this agent back and arranged to meet him.

  
The meeting was the beginning of a long and fruitful career for Ai though she didn't quite know it yet. The agency said they could only accept the young woman with signed permission from her guardian, knowing that her straight laced aunt would never agree to something like this Ai forged the woman's signature and began her career as a model.

* * *

  
With her modelling job taking up more and more time Ai found her schoolwork was less of a priority and when it finally came time for A Levels Ai wasn't surprised when she just about scraped through the exams by the skin of her teeth. Now an adult and in possession of money from a trust that had been set up for her by her parents Ai left her aunt's home and began to live in London itself in a small one bedroom flat in Soho.

  
Upon her return home one evening Ai found a letter waiting for her from an institute named Clock Tower, the institute was a school for mages to hone their craft and even learn new things and as her Parent's heir Ai was invited to join the school an invitation she readily accepted.

  
After her enrolment in Clock Tower Ai found her craft flourish, she had during her teenage years discovered that her type of magic was best suited to illusions and charms; she had found that by putting charm magic into her words would allow her to ask anything of anyone no matter who they were. Confident in her skills Ai steadily improved during her time in Clock Tower and the more confidence she gained in her magic the more confidence she gained in her work.

  
On a trip back to Japan when she was nineteen Ai's agent and manger contacted her saying the young woman had received an offer from the brand Baby the Stars Shine Bright to model some of their new line. Unfamiliar with the brand from her time in England Ai agreed anyway and was given directions as to where and when to meet with the photographer.

  
After the pictures became public Ai found herself a rather wanted commodity in Japan and decided that a return home would be in her best interests. So, severing ties with her agent and manager, Ai sold her flat in London and moved back to Japan where she contracted with a new company and a new manager and agent.  
The new company promised to handle the woman's finances and overheads; they procured the model a penthouse apartment in a prominent area of her hometown and gave the young woman control of several credit cards promising she would never need to handle cash again.

  
Back in Japan once more Ai's career took off and she found that more than simply posing for pictures in magazines there was a demand for the pink haired girl to even walk the runway for several famous designers. She was famous now, internationally renowned and a household name.

* * *

  
Not so long ago in a place not so far away two people met each other's eyes over flicking candle light and fell in love.


End file.
